Dinner
by Krizzie
Summary: Eriol had finally found the guts to ask Tomoyo out for dinner. Li and Nakuru decide to interfere.


Lessons in etiquette flashed in Eriol Hiirigizawa's mind, coupled by memories of less than pretty experiences and direct manipulation that molded him into a _fine_ gentleman. He almost scowled at the plate before him. He supposed he should be thankful, at the very least, he could dine with her without embarrassing himself (they had been very thorough in that department), but he was rather confident he could take her out and eat _dinner_ without having to come through such _royal _bloodytreatment.

He decided he would have a talk with Li and Nakuru after this.

"What's bothering you?"

The casual question brought him out of his trance and he belatedly realized he was _sulking_ (Since when did the great almighty Eriol sulk?) before he replaced the neutral line on his face with a smile.

"Is my honesty warranted?" he asked cautiously, taking a sip.

"Naturally." Tomoyo took a bite.

Eriol glanced sideways at a nearby table, where a mop of messy chocolate hair was visible behind the tall menu, before he rested his chin on laced fingers to give her his full attention. "I was just thinking how my… ah… _preparations_ had been an outright insult to my upbringing." He recalled being locked in a room and being forced to listen to "100 Things You Cannot Do to Tomoyo Daidouji" on videotape while Nakuru pranced along behind him.

Tomoyo stifled her laughter behind an enclosed hand. She looked honestly amused, and he let himself relax. "I'm sorry. I slipped and told them I accepted your invitation. I didn't know they would go that far." She looked genuinely concerned, and his heart swelled at the thought.

"It's not your fault." He assured her, watching as she took a small bite. "Although I would have to admit that you would be partly responsible if anything happens to them after this meeting."

She caught the sadistic look that briefly crossed his eyes. "I'm sure you won't give them anything they don't deserve."

He was suddenly cheered with her compliance. "That settles that then. But let's not talk about them tonight."

"Alright." She nodded, getting back on her plate.

Eriol decided it was unhealthy, his infatuation on her. It bordered on obsession, and the way her hair fell just right across her shoulders demanded his full attention. It couldn't be right.

"I was thinking…" he whispered, leaning in close as if to prove a point, but really, he was just trying too see if she would eventually disappear when he takes the chance to make sure. "…is this… you know…"

Her lips quirked to one side. "Is this what?"

"Consensual." He finally decided, leaning back. She would be his undoing. "Or did Sakura-san bribe you into coming with me."

She tilted her head back and laughed and as much as her voice thrilled him, he finds his eyes glued to the smooth column of her throat and the way her fingers danced about it.

"Of course."

He blinks stupidly. "Nngh?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, blowing away her hair in exasperation. "You should now by now that I sway people, Eriol-kun, not the other way around."

He regained his voice. "Yes. Of course." He was living proof.

"I don't suppose you'll let your guard down now." She smiled winningly.

His hand flew to the back of his neck and he scratched nervously, feeling his heart hammering almost painfully against his chest. It was embarrassing and glorious at the same time, being under the mercy of her smile and the light in this mortal's eyes.

"Ignore Li and Ruby." She finally told him. He held his breath when he realized she had leaned in and he could feel her breath fan his cheek. "It's just you and me… okay?"

"Yes…" he agreed, drawing out the word in his breathlessness. Having her say that made him regain some of his equilibrium, and he sat up straighter, determined not to let this magnetism shake him away of his charm. He smiled. "As you wish, Tomoyo."

His bold exclusion of a polite suffix was followed by one of his steel gazes and he almost danced about as he watched the blood rise prettily on her cheeks.

It was a heady thing, this love business. He'd never been so enamored with a person's blush before.

She took the last bite. "I think I'm done for the day Eriol-kun."

He stopped the frown from showing, but disappointment rolled off him in waves. He had just about regained his signature charisma back and she would bolt on him?

This is completely unacceptable.

When he said nothing, Tomoyo made a move to stand up, blushing heatedly at his intense stare, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down, this time beside him.

"Stay." He pleaded, subconsciously tracing his lips along the neck he had been so fascinated with.

"E-Eriol???"

He smiled against her skin, pulling her closer. "Let me do the swaying this time, Daidouji-san."

--

Li and Nakuru both left the restaurant feeling unsure of themselves.

"You know…" Nakuru started. "All that training had gone to waste."

"That stupid pervert." Li spat helpfully.

The moon guardian grinned. "Tomoyo-chan seemed to like it."

"…that stupid pervert!" Li looked flustered as they walked back to the Manor. "In a public place too!!"

"The patrons didn't seem to mind…"

"On whose side are you on anyway?"

"Master's of course!" she chirped.

"I thought we were in this together!"

She stuck out her tongue. "He's much nicer than you are Li-kun. You get mad too easily. 'Sides you're just doing this 'cause you're bitter 'cause you can't do naughty things to Saku-chan."

"N-NaKURU!!!" Syoaran stopped on his tracks, mouth open and gaping incredulously at the giggling guardian.

"I AM NOT like that!"

"Pervert~!"

"NAKURU!!!"

* * *

A/N: I just added the last part because it didn't feel finished at all, and I wanted to keep the rating on T. XP

Anyway, this is just a practice drabble. I wanted to brush up my writing since I've been on hiatus for a while. Bleh.


End file.
